Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus, a power transmission apparatus, and a recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. H11-138830 discloses an ink-jet printing apparatus with a power transmission apparatus that selectively transmits power from a motor to drive targets. In this power transmission apparatus, the motor is rotated normally to swing a planet gear constituting a pendulum transmission gear right, thereby causing the planet gear to engage with a cam gear. The motor is rotated reversely in a state where a cap is in a capping state to swing the planet gear left, thereby causing the planet gear to engage with a gear of a pump roll holder.